megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Megami Tensei Wiki/News
Welcome to the News Archive, a collection of news and events that took place in the Megami Tensei wikisphere, added by volunteer journalists like you! Reports are ordered in chronological order from the most recent date. Please remember to do the following: *Update the News Archive page with details of such news and providing a source of the news. Remember, the History records your edits here so you don't need to sign your name over. *Write a snippet of the news in the template. Please limit them to only five entries by adding the recent snippet on top and removing the bottom snippet from the list. 2013 September 26 *Atlus and Arc System Works formally announces the Persona 4 Arena sequel titled Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold! Watch the trailer here. 17 *Sega announces it has taken over Atlus' parent company, Index Corporation! **Source: Siliconera August 15 *Atlus teases a sequel to Persona 4 Arena. A play test featuring two new characters, Yukari Takeba and Junpei Iori is announced from August 16 to August 18, 2013 in two locations - Akihabara, Tokyo and Nihonbashi, Osaka. Update 16/8: Each character's Shadow Selves are also playable, new skillsets and improvements to the system are introduced. **Sources: Gematsu, Famitsu, Siliconera 14 *Katsura Hashino teases Atlus 25th anniversary titles! *A stage play adaptation of Persona 3, titled Persona 3 The Weird Masquerade will open at Tokyo Dome City's Theatre G-Rosso in January. Source Siliconera July 22 *New preview trailer released for Persona 3 The Movie! Watch it here. 14 *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' gets released in North America! 12 *New trailer for Shin Megami Tensei IV! Watch it here. 6 *Index Corporation registers Persona 5 related domain, persona5.jp! 4 *An unboxing video was released for the American release of Shin Megami Tensei IV! Watch it here. June 27 *Atlus' parent company, Index Corporation, files for bankruptcy! Read more here. 11 *Two new trailers released at E3 for the North American release of Shin Megami Tensei IV! Watch the trailer here and the Ritual Trailer here! May 23 *New trailer released for the North American release of Shin Megami Tensei IV! Watch it here! *Shin Megami Tensei IV gets released in Japan! 10 *''Persona 4 Arena'' finally gets released in Europe! 3 *New trailer for the European release of Persona 4 Arena! April 16 *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' released in North America! 4 *''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' airs in Japan! 2 *Atlus USA announces international release of Shin Megami Tensei IV! March 27 *New information regarding Persona 3 The Movie has been revealed! 19 *A new trailer for Shin Megami Tensei IV was released! Have a look! 2 *''Devil Survivor 2'' Break Code announced! Read more here!. 1 *A new trailer for Shin Megami Tensei IV was released! Take a look . January 23 * A trailer reveals the plans for a Shin Megami Tensei x Fire Emblem crossover. 2012 December 29 *The official website for Devil Survivor 2 The Animation has updated and includes a new preview of the anime! 28 *The official website for Persona 3 The Movie has been updated! 19 *The North American localization for Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers is announced. 7 *''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' is announced. November 20 *''Persona 4 Golden'' is released. September 17 *New trailer for Shin Megami Tensei IV released! Watch it here. August 30 *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' has been released in Japan! 28 *A new trailer for Shin Megami Tensei IV has been released! Watch it here. 22 *''Persona 4 The Animation'' Vol. 10's DVD/Blu-ray has been released in Japan! 18 *A 10 minute gameplay trailer for Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers has been released! Watch it here. 10 *A new trailer for Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers 3DS has been released! Watch it here. 7 *''Persona 4 Arena'' has been released in North America! *A new scan for Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers 3DS reveals the appearance of Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV and his alternate selfRaido in the game. 2 *A teaser trailer for Persona 3 The Movie has been released! Watch it here. July 26 *''Persona 4 Arena'' is released in Japan! 18 *The wiki gets updated with a new color scheme! 3 *The official website for Persona 3 The Movie has opened up! June 23 *A new Japanese trailer for Persona 4 Arena focusing on the Story Mode has been released! 14 *''Persona 4: Golden'' has been released in Japan! 10 *The Persona 3 film adaptation has been confirmed. See Anime News Network. May 30 *The Japanese site of Shin Megami Tensei IV has opened up! Site here . 29 *It has been revealed by Famitsu that Atlus has started the development of Shin Megami Tensei IV for the Nintendo 3DS! 28 *A Persona 4 movie has been announced, and will feature the True End. More information here. 25 *The opening of Persona 4: Golden has been released, it can be seen on the games page. 23 *New images of the 3DS version of Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers have been released. They can be seen on andriasang.com. 22 *New details have been released about the Persona 4 novel featuring Naoto, Persona x Detective. They can be seen here . 19 *Atlus USA has opened the official website for Persona 4: Arena. 17 *The PSP remake of Persona 2: Eternal Punishment is released in Japan! *Atlus has opened its offical website for the 3DS remake of Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers. 1 *Atlus has confirmed that Persona 4 Golden will be localized through an email sent to Atlus Faithfuls, which gave a link to its official site located here. April 30 *Demi-fiend announced to become a boss for IMAGINE JP's 5th Anniversary. 25 *Atlus releases a two minute trailer for the Persona 2: Eternal Punishment PSP remake! Watch it here! 24 *Atlus releases two brand new trailers for Persona 4: The Golden! *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Port coming for the Nintendo 3DS at the end of August in Japan! 8 *Persona 3 FES'' announced to be released on the Playstation Network! *Sentai Filmworks confirms that Persona 4 The Animation will feature the game's English dub cast! 7 *Aeon Genesis announces their Shin Megami Tensei: if... translation project! March 30 *The last episode of Persona 4 The Animation airs in Japan and the "True End Episode" is announced to be released on August 22, 2012! 28 *The administration is increased with users Great Mara and Otherarrow able to give technical and administrative assistance to all Megaten Wikia users. 21 *We have a new challenger for Persona 4 Arena: Elizabeth from Persona 3! 11 *''Persona 4 Arena'' set to be released in North America on August 7, 2012! 9 *The official website for the PSP remake of Persona 2: Eternal Punishment is now live! Site here! February 29 *Aeria Games announces that Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE will be transferred to Atlus Online in April 7, 2012! *New character revealed for Persona 4 Arena: Labrys! *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' PSP remake announced! 28 *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2'' is released in North America! 22 *''Persona 4 Arena'' announced for North America release! 17 *Atlus USA teases Persona 4 Arena in North America! January 31 *The Wiki affiliated with the Persona Series Fanfic Wiki 23 *The full website for North America's Devil Survivor 2 is now live! 2011 December 12 *''Persona 4 spin-off novel set to be released in Spring 2012 with Naoto Shirogane as Main Character! November 22 *The Wiki has reached its goal of 2500 articles with Madame Ginko created on 5 October 2011, and is still growing >:D 15 *Akihiko Sanada and Mitsuru Kirijo from ''Persona 3 are confirmed to be playable in Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena. October 18 *''Persona'' Magazine is announced! 6 *The first episode of Persona 4 The Animation is launched. September 20 *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 2 Innocent Sin'' comes out in North America today for PlayStation Portable 4 *The Wiki updates with the new Wikia Editor. August 31 *''Persona Portal'' launches. Site here 30 *''Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena'' announced by Famitsu scans. *''Persona 4: The Golden'' confirmed for PlayStation Vita by Famitsu scans. Release date is set for Spring 2012. 25 *New mysterious website possibly related to Persona 4 has opened up. Site here July 10 *The Wiki updates with a New Layout, as well as returning the Poll after a year's absence. June 7 *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2'' for the Nintendo DS is announced for an English release. Site here May 24 *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' for the PSP is announced for an English release. Site here April 11 *''Persona 4 The Animation'' announced. Site here 9 *Mysterious website relating to Persona 4 has opened up. Site here March 1 *''Catherine'' English release is announced and English site launches. Site here 2010 November 1 *The official Japanese site for the PSP remake of Persona 2: Innocent Sin launches. Available here October 27 *A PSP remake of Persona 2: Innocent Sin is announced. Source August 18 *''Catherine'' is revealed for PS3 and Xbox360. Website available here July 6 *''Persona 3 Portable'' is released in the United States. March 23 *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' is released in the United States. January 20 *Atlus has announced a NA release date for Persona 3 Portable: July 6, 2010! NA website also live. Click here. 7 *The NA website for Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey has gone live! Click here! 2009 November 01 *''Persona 3 Portable'' is released in Japan! October 08 *Japan begins their Strange Journey on the Nintendo DS! September 28 *''Persona 3 Portable'' website updates, among other things. 22 *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' is released in the United States. August 17 *''Persona 3 Portable'' revealed! Female protagonist, and Igor's male assistant! July 29 *Atlus USA updates its Persona website with new videos, new music samples and new character profiles! 27 *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' opens its official site. 21 *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' confirmed as a Nintendo DS game, due for an October 2009 release. 16 *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' is revealed to the masses. June 29 *''Yksehtniycul‎'' became the wiki's third administrator! 27 *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor'' is in stores across North America. 17 *Official North American website for Persona PSP is online! 11 *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' confirmed for North America release on September 22, 2009; includes bonus content, and not just the ice-cold royalty kind. 01 *''Persona'' Anthology Comics first edition now on sale by Bros.ComicsEX in Japan. May 29 :Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV's adventures continue in the manga department - Raidou Kuzunoha tai Kodoku-no Marebito released! Go for a sneak preview here! 13 *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' was released in stores today! 01 *The Atlus website is now safe for browsing! "100% less malware", says Atlus in its newsletter. April 29 *Hey, you people who can understand Japanese and have a PSP! Persona has just been released in Japan! 25 *Be aware that the North American Atlus website has been hacked. If you had visited the website in the last few days, your computer may have been infected with a trojan. Website is down while repairs are being made. 18 *The NA website for Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor is now open! March 09 *We've linked to Digital Devil Database. Visit them anytime! February 24 *Atlus USA has confirmed the PSP remake of Megami Ibunroku Persona for US release in Fall 2009. January 15 *Megami Ibunroku Devil Survivor was released in Japan. 2008 December 9 *''Persona 4'' is released in North America! Get them in stores now! July 12 *Persona 4 is announced for a release date of 8 December 2008 in North America. The Japanese version of the game is now out. Anyone who's played it, feel free to update all Persona 4 related pages! However, please be courteous and tag spoilers with a Spoiler template. June 10 *We need help developing our Manual of Style. So be sure to read it before you start editing and discuss how to improve our Wiki. May 3 *Official Persona 4 site http://p4.atlusnet.jp/ up now! February 25 *''Persona 3 fans'' rejoice! Atlus officially announced via their website http://atlus.com/ that FES will be coming to U.S. shores April 22. Category:Wiki